Marianela (RIS Bouteina episode)
Marianela is the fourth episode of the first season. Teaser After a memorial service, the crew of the invite to the ship to celebrate. At the same time, Pazzo seems to be fond of the USS Voyeur's first officer. He is torn between his duty to the Tal Prai'ex and his love for Dr. Cardinell. What will prevail? Summary Act One After Leeroy Jenkins's memorial service, the senior staff of all four ships beam over to the . Lodash asks Dhiemm about exchanging a redshirt from his ship to the Bouteina. He accepts at the condition that the redshirts serve on the same station and be of the same rank. Also, Lovestospooch asks for some data about the Gorn language, in exchange of which will have to go to a holodeck with Lodash. Act Two Relm challenged Golar to a bloodwine drinking contest. She drank an entire keg of House of N'Var 2379 vintage, then winning a bat'leth. Alcohol made her spin out of control and become hyperactive. After firing phasers, she is tranquilized but not before destroying chairs and floor tiles. Meanwhile, the holographic program starts and suddenly stops because Pazzo has reported that the [[USS Voyeur (NCC-76450)|USS Voyeur]]'s sickbay had no serious illnesses or injuries. Finally, Relm gives Golar an advance copy of her holonovel, For a Ton of Bricks. Act Three Pazzo has beamed over to the Marianela and, since Lodash left the holodeck, left the major role of Pablo in the Marianela holodeck program to Dhiemm, who was quickly bored about the holoprogram, saying that he preferred Relm's For a Ton of Bricks and he asked the computer to cut the program. But Relm disappears after having promised that she would stand by near the holodeck to wait after the program has run its course. While Pazzo and Susan Cardinell program the holodeck to be like Felwood in World of Warcraft, they reveal information about each other. Act Four At the same time, Annika searches for both Relm and Dhiemm onboard the and he finds both of them running Relm's For a Ton of Bricks. He then returns to the Marianela to continue the holodeck until the end. But, as the crew runs out of time, they get to eat whatever was on the menu of the captain's dining room. And they ask us what they thought as a holoprogram. They later tell where their starships have been built and how old they were. Act Five The senior officers discuss Marianela in the captain's dining room, as well as their tastes of alcoholic beverages. Once again, Pazzo and Susan find themselves alone, but in the cargo bay this time. Also, Vaebn Mairex has signaled that the repairs were completed and, as such, they could depart along any moment. Relm goes to the ship through the shuttle, while everyone else got their transporters. Finally, they arrived mere minutes after finishing the funeral of the former astrometrics officer and Putal is confirmed as the new astrometrics officer. External link *Marianela on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes